


Melting Point

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was all pale and perfect like an ice sculpture waiting to melt...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did it, but I did... Mia made me, well, it's her fault. I actually wrote something for _Sherlock_... not just something, but a 221B. *chews lip nervously*

John sat back in his chair, fresh cup of tea in his hands, and watched. It was a little, private secret; one John was fairly certain Sherlock had seen through before he even realized he was doing it. But he never said anything, so John kept watching. He loved to watch Sherlock work, he loved to see the wheels in motion as he puzzled out problems that could be as intricate as the tangle of a broken spider’s web or simply examining the experiment of the day. He was beautiful to watch. Mesmerizing to anyone who cared to look, the man could be read in his features as surely as Sherlock could read someone else’s life by their cuffs. He was all pale and perfect like an ice sculpture waiting to melt, slowly; the castoff water coating those elegant features, lending a mystical grace to match his unfathomable mind; making his lips softer, moister, a single drop of water falling from the dip between two perfect points of his upper lip. Sherlock was ice and John was warmth seeping through the hardness and slowly exposing the man beneath. Yes, Sherlock was mesmerizing, and John was mesmerized, but he didn’t mind- some things were worth being drawn in by, some threats worth enduring, some people worth exposing yourself to, laying yourself bare.


End file.
